gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Century
The Universal Century timeline |romanji=Uchū Seiki|literal=Space Century|extra=often shortened to UC}} is the first featured in the Gundam franchise, being host of the most on-screen material seen across the series compared to other timelines. Major series and movies set during the Universal Century include the original , its sequels and , the movies and , and the currently last main series anime set in the timeline . Original video animations and other related materials make up the bulk of modern works set during the Universal Century, with most main anime series being set in alternate timelines with their own history and settings. The UC calendar began when humanity first started expanding beyond Earth in the form of space colonies. Much of the Universal Century's history is plagued with various wars between the old populations of Earth and the emerging peoples of Space, for either independence, world domination, or complete annihilation. The most famous of these is the One Year War, a devastating conflict between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon that would usher forth a new era in combat. Series Canon Note: in chronological order with only animated and/or live action works. Bold entries mean they are main series anime. *UC.0068 - 0079 - Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - OVA/Movie series set before Gundam 0079. Offers an alternate retelling of events that falls more in order with the story of the Gundam The Origin manga of the same name than that of Gundam 0079. It was broadcast on television as Gundam The Origin: Advent of the Red Comet. *UC.0079 - Mobile Suit Gundam - 43 episode anime series; the first entry of the franchise. Primarily set during the ending months of the One Year War. In modern times, the original series is referred to as Gundam 0079. **Gundam I - first movie in compilation trilogy for Gundam 0079. **Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow - second movie in compilation trilogy for Gundam 0079. **Gundam III: Encounters in Space - third movie in compilation trilogy for Gundam 0079. *UC.0079 - Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO - 3 episode OVA series set throughout the One Year War. *UC.0079 - Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt - 8 episode ONA series. It is an adaptation of the 2012 manga of the same name. **December Sky - First compilation film for Gundam Thunderbolt; summarizes the first season. **Bandit Flower - Second compilation film for Gundam Thunderbolt; summarizes the second season. *UC.0079 - Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - 12 episode OVA series. **Miller's Report - Compilation film set between the events of The 08th MS Team. *UC.0079 - 0080 - Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - 6 episode OVA series. *UC.0083 - Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - 13 episode OVA series set between the events of Gundam 0079 and Zeta Gundam. *UC.0087 - 0088 - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam - 50 episode anime series; the second entry of the franchise and sequel to Gundam 0079. Primarily depicts the events of the Gryps Conflict. **A New Translation I: Heirs to the Stars - First compilation film in the A New Translation trilogy for Zeta Gundam. **A New Translation II: Lovers - Second compilation film in the A New Translation trilogy for Zeta Gundam. **A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars - Third compilation film in the A New Translation trilogy for Zeta Gundam. *UC.0088 - 0089 - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Pronounced as Double Zeta) - 47 episode anime series; the third entry of the franchise and direct sequel to Zeta Gundam. Primarily depicts the events of the First Neo-Zeon Conflict. *UC.0093 - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - movie which acts as a sequel and finale to all of Gundam 0079, Zeta Gundam, and Gundam ZZ, as well as a standalone film. Primarily depicts the events of the Second Neo-Zeon Conflict. *UC.0096 - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - 7 episode OVA series. Primarily depicts the events after the Second Neo-Zeon Conflict and the Laplace Incident. It is an adaptation of the 2006 light novel series of the same name. It was broadcast on television as Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096. *UC.0096 - Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis - 6 ONA series set after the events of Gundam Unicorn. It is adapted from the novel of the same name. **Red Blur - Compilation film of the ONA series. *UC.0097 - Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative - movie set one year after the events of Gundam Unicorn. Primarily depicts the events revolving around the capture mission of RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 "Phenex". Adapts the last book of the Gundam Unicorn light novel series. *UC.0105 - Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash - Upcoming movie based on the novel series of the same name. *UC.0123 - Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - movie set during the late era of the Universal Century. Originally meant to be a mainline anime series, the project was rebranded as a feature-length film, theoretically acting as a compilation of the finished 13 episodes of the series. Primarily depicts the events surrounding the rise of the Crossbone Vanguard. *UC.0133 - Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Manga series depicting the conflict between the reformed Crossbone Vanguard and the newly emerging Jupiter Empire. *UC.0153 - Mobile Suit Victory Gundam - 51 episode anime series; the fourth entry of the franchise and currently the last mainline series set in the Universal Century. Primarily depicts the events surrounding the rise of the Zanscare Empire. *UC.0203 - Gaia Gear - novel series set during the second century of the UC calendar. Depicts the conflict between the Federation's Man Hunting Attachment and the space-based resistance force Metatron. *UC.0223 - G-Saviour - the first live action movie of the Gundam franchise, set latest in the Universal Century calendar. Primarily depicts the events of the Light of Gaea. Fanon *UC.0079 - Gundam Side Story 0079: Children of Archimedes - sidestory series set during the One Year War (fanon of Jpsblue) *UC.0080 - 0086 - Mobile Suit Variations X - design series for mobile suits developed and launched between the end of Gundam 0079 and the start of Zeta Gundam (fanon of Ksbgworks) *UC.0081 - 0100 - Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Rise of Morsfinis Die - 10 episode OVA series (fanon of AndyLikeJapan96) *UC.0095 - Mobile Suit Gundam: 0095 Ghosts of Zeon - roleplay series set between Char's Counterattack and Gundam Unicorn (run by John234) *UC.0096 - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: Blank Slate - sidestory set during the events of Gundam Unicorn (fanon of Katzenbach) *UC.0096 - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Sheltering Wings of the Protector - long form story set during the events of Gundam Unicorn (fanon of I r guy who g0n teech u less0n) *UC.0098 - Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins - roleplay series set between Gundam Unicorn and Gundam F91 (run by Bluevegas02) *UC.0099 - Mobile Suit Gundam The Phi - 12 episode live action series (fanon of BlackRoseIXA) *UC.0133‬ - Mobile Suit F91 Gundam Side Story: The Relight of Newtypes - sidestory set after the events of Gundam F91 (fanon of Therider) *UC.0148 - Mobile Suit EX GUNDAM - 150 episode anime series (fanon of Etraxeon) *UC.0301 - New World Panic Gundam Freerider - novel series set in the far future of the Universal Century (fanon of Black Rose) *Universal Century - The Young Comet - alternate timeline belonging to Blaid. *Alternate Universal Century - alternate timeline belonging to CyborgGOAT. *Universal Century (Timeline B) - alternate timeline belonging to Etraxeon. **Mobile Suit Gundam A/D - 6 episode OVA series. **Mobile Suit Gundam D/T - 104 episode anime series. *Mobile Suit Gundam: Ghost - alternate universe story taking place in the events of Gundam Unicorn if Banagher Links mysteriously vanished. (fanon of Ransac16) *Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX - short-based animated series (made by Nd96) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Crestfallen - (fanon of Skai Namikaze) History UC Charter The Universal Century came into being as overpopulation became an increasing issue for the people of Earth. A space colonization program was started up by the newly formed Earth Federation as a way to solve the slowly building crisis. A big part of the program would forcibly move a majority of people into the yet-to-be-built space colonies, something that presumably bothered Federation Prime Minister Ricardo Marcenas. He, whilst part of the others drafting the Universal Century charter which would officially mark the beginning of the new calendar, would personally propose for the addition of Article 15 which states: Prior to the beginning of the new calendar, the space station Laplace will have begun construction and Ricardo will have moved their as his personal residence. With the charter approved by the United Nations, the charter would be debuted at the inauguration of the Universal Century calendar at Laplace. With the excitement over the new era of human history, Ricardo would give a speech detailing how UC would usher forth an active peace for mankind and that it would mean the end of all past hostilities. To ensure the activities of the event went as planned, several of the newly christened Salamis-class battleships were stationed around Laplace, creating a seemingly impenetrable defensive web around the station. Unbeknownst to everyone gathered at Laplace, a group of terrorists would sneak in between the defensive wall aboard a single small transport frigate and make base on one of the station's large solar discs. Made of primarily disgruntled workers from Earth who were laid off due to the Federation's colonization plan, they were recruited to destroy Laplace. By altering the programming of one solar disc's mirror field, the gathered light could be pinpointed to the habitation ring's water filtration system, vaporizing the water and breaking the ring from the inside out. As Ricardo Marcenas began his speech, the terrorists had done their job and fled the scene as soon as possible. On cue, the concentrated solar energy hit the station and caused the ring to shatter, killing everyone inside. The whole world would be witness to the station's self destruction. Meanwhile, the terrorist transport would attempt to rendezvous with a civilian station and make it back to Earth without being discovered. However, as the terrorists escaped, their own vessel would be blown up by a secretly planted bomb, killing all but one, a young man named Syam who had been outside of the ship when the bomb went off. Whilst adrift in the merging wreckage of both transport and station, he would stumble upon the original charter, almost perfectly intact from the explosion of Laplace. This act was orchestrated by Ricardo's son, George Marcenas, who wanted to stomp out his father's desires for the future in place of his own. He would forward an administration within the Federation that would control space with an iron grip and create an almost exclusive club for those deemed worthy of joining. A sense of elitism and superiority to those lower in life would be at the core of how the government's higher-ups would think. The emerging people of space, dubbed 'spacenoids', would fall victim to this system, treated like garbage compared to that of the population still residing on Earth. It would create a cycle of resent; with the colonist peoples feeling oppressed and closed off, while those on Earth would think little of them beyond a nuisance that needed to be contended with. Rapid Expansion The space colonization program would grow over the decades, rapidly creating O'Neill cylinder 'Island 3' colonies in clusters. These clusters would be stationed at gravitationally-stable Lagrange points, with each cluster of colonies being called Sides. A total of seven Sides would see construction by UC.0079, making up the edges of the Earth Federation's range of control, known colloquially as the Earth sphere. The Moon would also see colonization as well, becoming littered with internally constructed cities and lunar bases such as the firstly built Von Braun. Technology began to escalate in power and complexity, with the discovery and utilization of the Minovsky particle, and the beginning era of clean nuclear energy. Many technologies benefited immensely, though many applications would soon be steered towards military use of the particle as a weapon. Mega particles produced by charging the normal Minovsky particles would produce a bolt of beam energy, creating a new classification of weaponry. An issue with it came that, in order to produce Minovsky particles, one needed a rare isotope of helium called Helium-3 that wasn't naturally produced on Earth. However, an abundance of the isotope could be found on the far-off plant of Jupiter. The Earth Federation ushered in the Jupiter Energy Fleet in order to transport the important materials back to the Earth sphere. Due to his important task in a world becoming heavily reliant on the Minovsky particle, the Jupiter Fleet were given a relative form of independence and freedom to do as they pleased compared to the living conditions on the colonies, due to their leverage with Helium-3. The Vist Foundation continued its leverage of the Federation as well, growing in prominence as the decades rolled by. Hiding under the public image of it collecting and trading art and painting, the Foundation grew powerful. Newtype Philosophy The furthest Side from Earth, Side 3, is stationed behind the Moon and was home to the capital colony Munzo. For the spacenoids, tensions have steadily risen underneath the surface of what appears as an idealistic utopia. The oppressive control the Earth Federation has levied against the colonies would be seen as monstrous if there was any governing body there to protect them, but life goes on regardless. However, for Munzo, a voice appears to galvanize the silence suffering of the masses. Zeon Zum Deikun, an immigrant to Side 3, begins publicly proclaiming his beliefs in Contolism; in which the Earth is a sacred body that Humanity was always destined to abandon and take up residence in space. This instilled a sense of worth in the peoples of Munzo, who have felt up to this point like garbage to the people of Earth, and so Zeon steadily growing in power. Supporters to his philosophy began emerging and becoming close advisers to him; the most prominent being that of Degwin Sodo Zabi and his Zabi Family, with the Ral Family second behind. His teachings soon left Side 3 and spread out to the other clusters, allowing him a form of celebrity among the spacenoids. During this time, Zeon would start up a family of his own, having two children by the names of Casval Rem Deikun and Artesia Som Deikun. Most famous of Zeon's teachings are that of his Newtype theory, in which humanity in space has already given birth to the next evolutionary step for mankind; the Newtype. It is through the Newtype theory that the spacenoids are empowered and given self worth, accepting it so much that the theory enters into common knowledge for even the Earth-based populations. With being so well-liked by the colonists, it fueled Zeon's rise into the political world and his almost immediate election as Munzo's Prime Minister. The road for him didn't stop, however, as he used his wide-reaching platform to call for independence from the Federation. Munzo became renamed as the Republic of Zeon and moved towards becoming an autonomous governing body, even as the Federation attempted to restrict and control the Side's imports of resources as a way to make them relent. Zeon did not pay it any mind and established a force at Side 3 which would protect the colonies in the event of Federation intervention. Tragedy struck as Zeon was suddenly stricken with an illness that could not be cured, leaving to his quick and painful death on UC.0068. Degwin Zabi would be appointed as his successor in leading the Republic as Zeon's last words. Or so, that is the common story, as speculation about how this happened ultimately leads to the idea that Degwin orchestrated this himself in order to claim Zeon's power. With the backing of the public, Degwin ended the Republic and put in its place a dictatorship in which he and his family would hold absolute power. Renamed the Principality of Zeon, Zabi contended that the only freedom the spacenoids could obtain would be through an active fight against the Federation. As for Zeon's children, they were seen as an obstacle for the Zabis's plans, thus they needed to be rid from the world. With the help of the Rals, the children were hidden away from Zabi hands, protecting them from certain death. Degwin's children would take up roles across the Principality, with Gihren Zabi acting as Degwin's direct aide, Dozel Zabi and Kycillia Zabi would command the space-based military, and Garma Zabi would lead the offensive on Earth. Casval and Artesia would be taken to Earth along with Jimba Ral under the pseudonym of the Mass Family. Casval would be Édouard and Artesia would be Sayla. However, Jimba would be assassinated in the place of the two children by Zeon, leaving them to flee elsewhere for safety. At some point, Édouard would leave Sayla to parts unknown. Mobile Suit The Principality needed an edge against the Federation's advanced warships and weaponry, as they were cut off supply-wise. Looking into experimental technologies for that edge, they found it in the form of the Mobile Suit: a four-limbed bipedal combat vehicles, being weaponized versions of the Mobile workers used to originally construct the colonies. The power of the Mobile suit came from several factors: that in the new age of Minovsky particle-use, it came with its ability to block any kind of wave-based effect. That is, hindering range of sight and sound, along with jamming most forms of long range communications fully with no work around aside from actually physically meeting. Battleships were also slow and cumbersome, easily outmaneuvered by the lighter and faster Mobile suit, with the only advantage these ships having being their Mega particle-based beam weaponry while contemporary mobile suits didn't have engines which support such a thing. Smaller Federation vehicles, such as the Ball, were at a complete disadvantage when up against a mobile suit, being there was no effective countermeasure the Federation could rely on. Several prototype units entered testing, attempting to out-do each other in order to reach the mass production stage. Several of them would fade out as the prototype Zaku mobile suit came on top as Zeon's edge in the war. Mass production of the suit yielded out the Zaku I, which would see initial use before being ultimately replaced with the superior Zaku II. Becoming the poster child of Zeon's campaign, the Zaku II would see mass deployment from Side 3. One Year War January, UC.0079. The Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation began their war, with the desire of ending it quickly and mercilessly. While mobile suits proved to outclass any weapon they came across, Zeonic pilots were still getting the hang of controlling such a wildly different machine, allowing the Federation some semblance of footing. Regardless, the Moon was soon lost to Zeon, with the Federation moving their space base to the asteroid Luna II as a result. Fighting waged on, with the Federation getting pushed back by the momentum of Zeon's forces. Zeon would strike Sides 1, 2, and 4 in withdraw the power Federation Forces had there, quickly succeeding at the endeavor. With the forces gone, Zeon squadrons were met with backlash by the inhabitants of several colonies within the clusters. The forces pumped canisters of G3 Gas into the air circulation systems of these colonies, flooding the populations with a chemical weapon which quickly killed whoever came into contact with it. Side 4 would see the most destruction, with most of the colonies being either gassed or completely destroyed by Zeon forces. The capital colony Moore would fall as well. Despite this, many of the colony clusters began to take sides in the war, either supporting Zeon or the Federation. Side 6 would end up declaring itself neutral to the whole conflict, not wanting any of the horror being inflicted to come near its region of space. Colony Drop The year, and the war, was young and Zeon planned for it to end in a single devastating attack on the Federation's home base. Having feared the capacity of weapon the spacenoids could have access to (and being ultimately vulnerable on all sides in this space-based war), the Federation had move itself several hundred meters under the Earth in the subterranean base of operations Jaburo in South America. To counteract this, Zeon would use one of the colony cylinders as a descending mortar on top of Jaburo to destroy the top layers of land that hide it. This would either expose the base or outright destroy it, ensuring Zeon's victory. Using a gassed colony from Side 2, Zeonic forces moved the colony into position over Earth for Operation British. The remnants of Federation Forces, along with newly launched warships from Earth, were set up just above the atmosphere in an attempt to destroy the colony and prevent Zeon's operation from being a success. Whilst the colony was guided into the proper trajectory, the two forces fought tooth and nail. Despite everything the Earth forces sacrificed, the colony went into orbit. However, due to the fighting, the reentry position of the colony was pushed away from Jaburo, at least ensuring the Federation could continue on. However, the new position caused the colony to drop on top of Sydney, Australia. The collision of the colony with the surface matched that of an amplified nuclear explosion, annihilating the city and wiping out 16% of the continent. The colony drop came with it a radical disturbance in the environment, invoking climate change on a scale which indirectly killed a significant number of people living on Earth. Combined with the death toll taken for the Sides and the opening battles between Zeon and the Federation, millions were already dead. Zeon, non-dissuaded by the failure, attempted to take a Side 5 colony named Loum and repeat the operation. Regrouped Federation forces went into battle, only for the Forces's First Fleet to be almost completely destroyed and the General, Johann Abraham Revil, captured. The Battle of Loum saw the start of Char Aznable, a talented Zeon pilot commonly seen in a mask, and his legendary field experience, with his taking out of several Federation warships within minutes. He would earn the title of Red Comet. The war saw a small break as Zeon attempted to obtain the Federation's surrender. Gihren would personally threaten the Federation's higher-ups with dropping Luna II onto the planet next, pending their response. Zeon and Federation would come together in Antarctica to discuss the terms of Earth's surrender to Zeon. However, due to spies and sympathizers within the Zeon power structure, Revil was able to escape and rejoin the Federation, revealing how exhausted Zeon also is in the wake of the stand off. With their fighting strength fully restored, the Federation rejected all terms of surrender, instead desiring to set in place rules of war. The Antarctic treaty was signed, stating the following: By the end of January, both sides had agreed to stand with the treaty going forward. The Federation benefited from the treaty, in that, without the world-ending colony drop, Zeon's chances of winning the war were slim when in the face of their thinning resources. It would also give them time to develop mobile suits of their own to counter that of Zeon's. However, the ban of weapons-of-mass-destruction meant, with the extreme handicap warships had, one-to-one mobile suit combat would have to be the norm of this conflict. The treaty also gave Zeon the ability to land on Earth without the Federation being able to effectively retaliate, meaning they could perform mining operations on the planet as a way to buffer their dwindling space resources. Project V The beginning battle of what would be known as the One Year War was a complete disaster on the part of the Federation. Because of their reliance on battleships and fighters to combat the superior mobile suits, they had suffered the worst atrocity in human history with the colony drop. That needed to be rectified and, with the Antarctic treaty's existence, they had the time to invest building their own mobile suits. Whilst the fleet was being rebuilt at Jaburo, a secret mobile suit project was initiated under the guidance of Federation engineer Tem Ray, codenamed Project V (short for Project Victory). The project was initially guided by leaked information by spies within Zeon's ranks, with the design blueprints of their mobile suits now in the hands of the Federation. However, the project's goal was to create something infinitely better than the current crop of Zeon mobile suits currently out on the field. Development of the Project V materials moves to Side 7, a currently single colony in which the Federation can hide their activities from Zeon intelligence. It is here that three possible prototype units have been built; the RX-75 Guntank, the RX-77 Guncannon, and the cornerstone of the project, the RX-78 Gundam. Tem Ray personally had moved out to the colony shortly before the war, with his son Amuro Ray. Under the guise of colony construction, Tem traveled back and forth between Side 7 and Jaburo, leading the effort on mobile suit development. With the start of February, Zeon began to act on the possibilities at their hands. No longer in ceasefire, the Zeon Earth Attack Force, led by Garma Zabi, dropped onto the Earth with the plan to capture many of the populous areas for the sake of a front at which they'll spread beyond. Mining operations conducted by Zeon began cropping up across their newly-obtained territory, with the plan to send supplies back to the homeland via V2 rockets sent up beyond the atmosphere. The months go by, with both sides in an passive fight between each other. Whilst development of Feddie mobile suits continues, Zeon has established several lines of defense for itself; the moon base Granada, and the two mining asteroids Solomon and A Baoa Qu. The Earth continues to be invaded by Zeon ground forces, who have managed to convert their space-based weapons to work planetside, with Earth forces being unable to do anything but relent and retreat. Back in space, Char Aznable, due to his accomplishments at the Battle of Loum, has been promoted to Commander and has been given the task of finding where the Federation is developing their mobile suits, as it would effectively eliminate Zeon's one advantage in the war. Given a Musai-class battleship and several Zakus, Char went off on his mission. Around this time is the establishment of the Flanagan Institute, a group researching into the possibility of the Newtype theory endorsed by the Principality. While on the surface their research was on their newfound abilities, the primary purpose of the Institute was to create weapons that could be used by Newtypes. Ascribing those with precognition, enhanced intuition, and lightning-fast reflexes with the moniker of Newtype, they took several civilians in bulk for experimentation. White Devil Many of the colonists were moved into White Base (as Side 7 was rapidly falling apart) and, as to keep the project from falling into enemy hands, the Gundam was sent out to destroy everything with a napalm rifle. Char would attempt to personally take reconnaissance photos of the Project V parts, but was ultimately thwarted by the recovering people of the colony. One he personally encountered, an older Sayla Mass, figured out in the middle of a fight that Char was really her long lost brother Casval, working in secret within Zeon. Char would quickly escape back to his ship emptyhanded and come into combat with the Gundam, realizing how powerful it is even in the hands of someone inexperienced. The third of the Zaku team would suffer the same fate as the rest when the Gundam used its Beam Rifle to destroy it. The White Base, now mostly crewed by conscripted civilian and captained by Ensign Bright Noa, would make its way back to Earth while Char's Musai would give chase. Amuro would remain Gundam's pilot, due to none of the acting crew being able to take over for him. After several engagements with Char, White Base would reach Earth and attempt reentry. However, the battle during this process would radically change its trajectory, landing it in Zeon-controlled North America. It is during this time that conscripted civilians Kai Shidan and Hayato Kobayashi would take up piloting roles for the Guncannon and the Guntank, with surviving White Base officer Ryu Jose helping Hayato as co-pilot. Char would follow and rendezvous with Garma Zabi, becoming part of the Earth Attack Force chain of command for the time being as they further attacked White Base. Tension within the white ship between crew members steadily increased, highest among them being between Bright and Amuro. During each encounter between the ship and the Attack Forces, Char would attempt to manipulate the situation so that Garma could die during battle to no avail and with no awareness on Garma's part. A perfect opportunity came when, during a battle in a wartorn city, Char found the White Base hiding in a ruined stadium and guided Garma's command ship in the path of White Base's weapons. Garma died attempting a kamikaze run before being blown from the skies by White Base's weapons. Odessa Day The Zabis would move Char away from the frontlines for failing to protect Garma, unaware of his involvement in his death. Kycilla would take him into her forces. Ramba Ral would take up command of operations concerning White Base in Garma's place, using the newly deployed Gouf as his personal mobile suit. Initial fights with the Gundam proved that Amuro was outmatched by Ramba's experience, with defeat only being avoided by the help of White Base and the other Project V prototypes. The pressure between Amuro and Bright finally broke and, after Amuro's mind slowly broke for the duration of piloting, he would flee White Base with Gundam, leaving it with only Guncannon and Guntank. The Push back into Space Operation Stardust The Titans Anti Earth Union Group Gryps Conflict The Asteroid of Axis Colony Laser Haman's Campaign Dublin Colony Drop Self Destruction Char's Rebellion Laplace Incident Mont Ducierre Rebellion Opening of Laplace's Box Golden Phoenix One Year Breeze Dissolution Mufti Crossbone Vanguard Jupiter Empire Zanscare Empire Federation Falling MaHA Old World Collapse Light of Gaea New World Panic Future Alternate Timelines Setting Trivia References